fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Reynolds
---- Ashley Reynolds (アシュリー•レイノルズ, Ashurī Reinoruzu) is a legal mage and member of Anaesi Ars and its " . Known primarily for her upbeat attitude, odd appearace, and usage of Gum Magic, Ashley is known in the community by her, originally, self-proclaimed title Bubblegum Queen (風船ガム女王, Fuusengamu Joō). Appearance Ashley is known to have an increasingly odd and flamboyant appearance, bolstered by a bright sense of style. She lives by the motto "embrace the weird" and has done so in her appearance, emphasizing her pink skin with odd accessories such as color contacts and a horn-like headband. She is quite the fashionista and if her appearance alone didn't seperate her from the crowd, the prints and styles she wears do. Personality & Traits Relationships History Most Likely Two Sections Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Capabilities Gum Magic Gum Magic (護謨の魔法, Gomu no Mahō) is a unique and unorthodox Caster Magic that Ashley claims mastery of. As the only known user of this magic, the statement is up to debate, however, due to her skilled usage and unique appearance, there is nothing to suggest that it is untrue. Gum Magic has effected Ashley on several levels, starting with her physical appearance as it has shifted the pigmentation of her skin to a bright flamingo pink. As an unconscious side effect, it has also shifted the texture of her body itself. Her entire body mimics the properties and qualities of rubberish gum making her immune to any physical assault. Bullets seem to bounce off her, blunt trauma is ineffective while flame and electrical attacks barely make a dent. In addition to her overwhelming defensive properties, Ashley is also capable of generating gum for various purposes including shooting small bullets at explosive speed, forming sticky traps, or even molding and hardening gum into projections reminiscent of molding magic. She can also stretch her body, lengthening her limbs to hit opponents from a farther distance or use herself as a human slingshot or use the sticky properties of her magic to climb walls. Ashley is renowned for her offensive and physical usage of this magic. She primarily relies on the way it has affected her body as a whole, serving mainly as an undamageable close range combatant. However, she also is shown to occasionally create constructs such as her signature Pink Fist (桃色の拳, Momoiro no Ken) spell to pummel opponents from afar. - Defensive Spells= - Supplementary Spells= *'Elastic Body' (弾性体, Danseitai): Although this is more of a passive side-effect of how Ashley's magic has affected her, Ashley's "Elastic Body" subconsciously saps small amounts of her magic power throughout its usage. As previously stated, her usage of Gum Magic has transformed her body. Her body mimics the properties and qualities of a rubber-like gum substance, making her incredibly durable and virtually immune to physical assault. She is capable of taking on incredible amounts of blunt trauma and crushing damage without a care while the rubber-like aspect makes her naturally tolerant to electrical and heat-based attacks. Additionally, bullets bounce off her. The only thing she is particularly vulnerable is cutting damage, as inflicted by spears, halberds, spears and some magic attacks. :*'Limb Elasticity and Retractability:' As a subfactor of her Elastic Body, Ashley is capable of stretching and retracting her limbs for a variety of purposes. Most commonly this is used to replicate her Pink Fist spell with her own fists, often with an cheery cry of "ASHLEY FIST!" She can do this with both her arms and legs and has often been observed using her elasticity to aid her in climbing, or use her own body as a human slingshot. It has occasionally been observed that a technique between herself and Calvin is to use his cloning ability to serve as "pegs" so she is capable of shooting herself towards faraway enemies. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Legal Mage Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Gum Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant